1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game providing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a battle scene in a role-playing game (RPG) or the like, a player (user) may select in advance characters to participate in a battle from a character list of characters possessed by the player, or may select characters to participate in the battle for each battle (or each battle turn in the battle) (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Here, if friend (ally) characters to participate in the battle are chosen in advance of the battle, suitable friend characters cannot be selected according to the enemy characters to be fought against, the statuses of friend characters that have changed due to the battle cannot be taken into account, and the game becomes one in which battle strategy is lacking.
On the other hand, if the friend characters to participate in the battle are selected for each of the battles, it is possible for the player to advance the battle with various strategies as the player can select the friend characters to participate in the battle for each of the battles.
However, if the friend characters are selected for each of the battles, the battle is interrupted while selecting the friend characters. Thus, the sense of being engaged or immersed in the battle scene may be lost.
Further, in a case where the player fights the battle with another player in an on-line game in which the player plays a game while having communication with other players, the other players have to wait while the player is selecting the characters to participate in the battle. Thus, the player has to select the characters within a short period in order not to have the other players wait, so that it is difficult for the player to select the characters with various strategies.
Further, recently, there are a lot of battle games in which a plurality of friend characters can participate in a battle. Thus, the period for selecting the plurality of friend characters becomes longer.